A Walk in your Shoes
by Leeleechanlee
Summary: Before they proceed with Sayu's kidnapping, a couple of days earlier. Mello sends Matt to spy on her, scope her out. To look at her schedule day in, and day out. Because Mello looks at anything useful to his capturing of the notebook, including poor Sayu. But Matt can't help but feel something for the Yagami girl, after these days of watching her. MattxSayu.


**Another Death Note Fan Fiction of one of my OTPs; MattxSayu. Enjoy. Sorry if rushed, have to try to get it done before life bites me again, lol. XD Hope to read Reviews. ^^**

**-A Walk in your Shoes.**

It was pretty cold out tonight. Some of the street lights would flicker on and off. As Matt starred a bit spaced out at the entrance to Sayu's school. He had started watching the Yagami girl today from afar. She sure was the sparkle in her group of friends. The way she smiled, the way she spoke, and the way she walked so merrily.

She almost reminded Matt of Linda's ballerina maiden in her music box. There was a story to that box. But so many years since he last heard of it, that he'd forgotten. Not because he did not care, but simply put, because the lifestyle he lived had no room for innocent memories. The rust around him had deteriorated it, till the memory could barely be heard; by the soothing music it held.

Matt's phone rang as loud as if it would wake the dead. It was Mello calling... Interrupting Matt's thoughts. Nothing new...

"Hello." Matt answered.

"Yeah, are you doing as I told you Matt?" Mello asked. Irritation detected in his voice as usual.

"Yes. My eyes are on the Yagami girl. She's a pretty girl. Kira's sister's not bad looking at all, and neither is her persona." Matt complimented. Trying to light his cigarette as he held the cell phone with his shoulder.

"Your eyes better be the only thing on her." Mello growled.

"Who do you take me for Mels...? I'm not one of these perverted Mafia dogs your using to get your hands on the death note you know." Matt answered dryly.

"Whatever. Just keep an eye on her. If in a couple of days our current hostage dies because of Kira, will need her. Since I'm certain Kira is among the detectives that follow this new "L"." Mello spat at Matt, as he hung up on him.

What would it be to Kira? Is he related to Sayu Yagami. Or is Sayu's brother being Kira something Mello miscalculated? Is that why Mello is devising this plan in case...? Matt had asked himself in the head, as he took a drag of his cigarette. Well I'm following orders here, so it's to late to back down. Right...?

A song called "I already forgot everything you said." By The Dig, was playing in Matt's radio, as Matt let out a couple of puffs. Here and there. Waiting for Sayu to leave the school grounds.

"Boy... How longer is her friends going to keep her here?" Matt whispered to himself.

Stepping out of the car, Matt went to go throw away an empty box of pizza he had in his car, away. In the school grounds. Sayu and her friends saying they're goodbyes as Sayu passed by Matt hurriedly, as to avoid the shadows of the night sky, that we're quickly creeping. While she kept walking as she passed him, he was turning on another cancer stick. Inhaling the putrid gray clouds in, that only had a few seconds to live outside. Matt stared at Sayu's back as she further was drifting from his sight. The poor girl Matt thought, as he entered his car now; clipping the end of his cigarette, to place behind his ear. He would regularly smoke in his car, but he wanted to focus all his attention on the Yagami girl. She was so pretty, and full of life. He felt bad actually doing this, because if it ever came down to it... He would have to end up reporting her events, so the mafia can get a clear moment of when to kidnap her. It sickened him a little in the stomach to think of the subject. The world was truly ugly...

As he drove behind her every step; he kept his distance too. Matt wanted to be careful as to not alarm the Yagami girl. He watched her safely enter her house, and smiled. His thoughts wondering off to him slipping in the house with her was some nerve he had. He'd probably would get bashed in the face with Sayu's mother's mallet, or something. The mere thought was amusing, but he was a "criminal" to Kira's perspective. He'd probably get a heart attack sent to him as well, if Kira was indeed Sayu's big brother.

"Hmmp... What a drag..." Matt cursed, as he was supposed to now report in as usual.

Name: Sayu Yagami

Current Age: 22

Birthday: 6/18/1989

Current Occupations: Goes to College, and has a part time job in a shoe store at the mall.

Hair: Brown.

Eyes: Brown.

Height: 5'3"

Weight: 99 Ibs.

Blood Type: O

Sayu's a popular girl at her College, gets a long with fairly everyone, loves shoes apparently; and also apparently hates alcohol... Oh, and she's very pretty, a real sweetheart.

Matt added to his report. Making the Mafia all stare, and Mello face palm slowly into further agitation at his best friend's apparent lack of not caring of what others thought of him. It also caused the leader of the mafia; Rod Ross to glare at Matt's posture, asking Mello if his dog of a friend was okay, making Mello nod in annoyance.

"So... Am I done for the day?" Matt asked eagerly.

"Yeah mutt... Go surf the internet or something..." Whispered Jack Neylon, who apparently disliked Matt, but hated Mello more.

"Go on." Rod Ross said, as he continued to converse with Mello, while having to women strapped all over him.

Matt cheerfully took his leave, pulling out yet another cigarette to smoke, as he headed out of the Mafia head quarters, and into his temporary Apartment near the Yagami home, but closer to town. There he ordered another box of pizza, played video games, while eating some cheerios out of a box nearly finished. Eating a couple of slices from the pizza he ordered, he fell asleep.

As soon as Matt closed his eyes; he could see fire. He saw explosions. And for some reason he could see Sayu's crying face buried in her mother's chest.

He quickly awoke to his cell phone alarm. Unbelievable how it was already morning. And after such a weird nightmare.

Getting up to stretch, Matt ate a cold slice of pizza, and drank the remains of his hot soda. This was not an ideal life for many, but he din't care at this point. Whatever was around is what he used to survive. No more fancy life at the Wammy's. He missed it so much, but Roger probably din't want his sorry ass back there. He was 21 years old. Old enough to know the mess he himself got into. And if God was going to punish him, the real one. He'd hope it to be in some near by ditch, as if he fell asleep being drunk or something.

Matt proceeded with the day driving around, trying to find a convenience store with some coffee. As he finally entered one, he was happy to have the coffee aroma hit him in his face. But to his amazement he saw an all to familiar face. It was Sayu. She was selecting some earl tea that was available instead of the regular green tea. Matt could also see from the corner of his eye that the store owner was clearly checking her out. He looked like a real creep. Making Matt shake his head a bit.

Not that far from Sayu, Matt was serving himself some coffee, pushing the button to pour the dark substance. And very sweet and quietly he heard the words good morning from the girl next to him; Sayu... Before he knew it, Matt had burned his hand with the coffee still running. Sadly one of his hands din't have his usual gloves, because one was on, and the other was left in his car, great day to be with out it, was all that he could think of. But he quickly felt a rush of cold from ice that Sayu had gathered in a napkin, as she held it to his hand, both her hands covering his one victimized one.

"There... I'm sorry about that. Are you all right?" Sayu pressed her hands tightly onto Matt's; to relieve his pain a bit more.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about it... I'm still waking up, and was not paying attention obviously ha ha..." Matt said; trying to sound all cool about it. Sayu was sure better looking up close, feeling his face red, he quickly gazed elsewhere as to avoid those eyes she had.

"But I was the one who distracted you. At least let me pay for your coffee." Sayu suggested.

"No, no...! Really it's fine. I eat crappy, don't sleep so well, so I probably deserved it." Matt tried to change her mind, but it was to late; as he babbled on and on, she was already in possession of a cup of coffee, and her own cup of tea. As she treated him for what had happened.

Matt could see the owner of the store trying to flirt with Sayu, instead of taking her money. Trying to win her over by telling her she din't need to pay, but Matt quickly tossed the money on the counter separating the creep and Sayu, and pulled Sayu a long.

"Quit being a creep buddy." Matt said; taking Sayu with him.

Sayu looked at this man a bit bewildered, but din't let go of his hand; instead smiled.

"You know that creep?" Matt asked still holding Sayu's hand.

"No, no I don't..." Sayu said, blushing a bit by the holding of they're hands, and the young high school girls giggling as they saw the live affection, being displayed this early.

"Oh! Sorry...!" Matt declared. Letting go of Sayu's hand quickly. Making both blush this time.

"Ummm... Can I give you a ride?" Matt had asked, not thinking twice, but before Sayu could answer, she was called out by a familiar voice that belonged to a certain detective.

"Hey Sayu! Are you late for school? Do you need a ride?" Matsuda had called out.

"Ummm... Sure! Give me a second okay!" Sayu answered. Making a concerned Matsuda a bit jealous.

Matt looked puzzled as Sayu placed a napkin in Matt's hand, and closing it.

"Talk to you later?" Sayu had asked with a mischief looking smile on her face that only made her; if possible; look all the more innocent.

"Yeah, sure. I mean Yes! Yes. Talk to you later." Matt reassured, as Sayu ran off to Matsuda, getting in his car. As they took off. Matt looked into his hand. It was Sayu's cell phone number.

"Damn... How did I get into this." Matt asked himself; as he blushed deeper.

"Who was that... Sayu?" Matsuda asked, while Sayu was looking out the window.

"A friend Matsuda." Sayu simply answered. Making Matsuda feel a bit intimidated.

"A friend she says...? Probably a boyfriend her parents have no clue of... Makes me so sad..." Matsuda said in his mind, pitying himself for it.

The next thing you know it, that very same day, during her hours of break in college Sayu was texting Matt away, from Matt's first approaching text. They would text each other, Sayu not aware that Matt was watching her from afar.

"You look very foreign. Where are you from? If you don't mind me asking." Sayu texted Matt.

"I'm from England Sayu." Matt answered back in his text, as they now knew each other by name, well only Sayu of course...

By the time Matt knew it; him and her would have long conversations about himself, her, and every little other random thing. It was nice, it really was. He felt like he was in another world. Not anything rusty or ugly, only sweet and caring. It was nice, and Matt only wanted to stay longer, but he knew all to well. He needed to stop being delusional. He knew he would never have this life. This beautiful life with her. It was so stupid... This started to remind him of Romeo and Juliet... They could not be together, and it sucked. Because they we're in the middle of some very hungry people looking to win. And he was afraid for Sayu. Afraid she'd get hurt. He din't want that. But there was no choice...

But... now for several days... Every time he got a text from her; he'd feel hope. Hope he thought at this point he din't deserve. He was such a loser... They began to meet secretly, and they would talk a lot in his car. She would try his cigarettes, gag cutely, and give it back to him. He would play video games, while she'd do her college homework in his car. Nothing to much personal was said, but even so; they would enjoy they're quite company like this. It was truly paradise. And Matt was the terrible liar leading it. As he now found Sayu in his arms countless times kissing her.

It felt like a sin. A sin he'd sunk himself in. The more they kissed, the more he'd feel he wanted her whole; and he felt she wanted that too. But he knew better then to go taking advantage so quickly. He was a sarcastic jerk, but not a complete asshole. Matt was not afraid of Kira; and what he'd do to him if he'd found out. He was afraid for Sayu. Because he knew he was going past the barrier...

Her friends would always ask what was with her dreamy looking face, and Sayu would always respond; "Walking in another's shoes."

"You've been weird lately..." One of Sayu's friends would say. You could tell thought... Sayu could care less. Making the girls wonder more.

After the kidnapping and all thought. Nothing was the same again. Matt knew she'd be exposed to this, and he knew... That was the worst part of it all. Nothing was flowers and fairies anymore... Now it was a dark and deep abyss with thorns on the walls preventing you from climbing back up. And what was worst of all; is when both himself and Sayu gazed into one another's eyes again. Matt gave her a calm look of his eyes; reflecting sorrow. She already understood that he himself was not enjoying this sick game at all. And that is role was unwanted by now. That is how close they got. With just a look. There was no need for explanations. Matt seemed all along like he was running with the wrong crowd, and Sayu ignored all the signals and hints. Because she herself was in love with this reckless redhead.

When it came to untying her to let her use the bathroom, they had hugged in the only privacy available for the time being.

"I'm sorry that I dragged you into this. I could of warned..." Matt din't get to finish his sentence, because Sayu's lips we're pressed onto his.

"Just promise me... Promise me you will get out of this alive... And explain everything to me." Sayu whispered into Matt's ear, as she buried her face into his arm for comfort.

If scums had a specific appearance... His would be a perfect fit. Matt thought to himself. As he pulled away from the embrace to look her in the eyes; and nod.

After Sayu was returned safely for the notebook, Matt confronted his blond best friend. He was writing down names already, killing people... Matt could feel the pinch of guilt down his throat. As he spoke up to his writing friend.

"Mello... We need to talk." Matt spoke. Making Mello stop writing, only to continue writing, and to finally stop once he was cleared of his desires to wipe off some of the SPK.

"What is it Matt? You sound concerned." Mello asked his redhead friend. This time not sounding irritated, but pleased.

Matt hated to ruin that, but things needed to be made clear. Especially with his childhood friend.

"Mello. Mihael..." Matt said in a low voice.

"Yes Mail? Spit it out already. This ins't like you." Mello stated now rather concerned.

"I wanted to let you know that as soon as I help you a bit more with this game that your playing with Near, I'll be done. This is a game clearly between you and Near. And a dangerous one. You could loose your life, but I know that no matter how much I try to convince you. My childhood friend... You won't back down from this. I know you like the back of my hand. So I wanted to just let you know." Matt said, as he slowly turn his heel to leave. Mello's eyes the whole time looking behind Matt's head, as thought he could read his mind, even thought usually he surely could.

"Matt. It's for that Yagami girl... Ins't it?" Mello asked.

Making a surprised Matt stop in his tracks; and look his friend square in the eye.

"So you realized... Not surprised..." Matt somewhat lied. Even thought his expression said it all.

"You think I din't notice the trips into the upstairs bathroom you took with Sayu? Every now and then..." Mello said in the lowest voice Matt's ever heard him in.

Matt kept his eyes on Mello, for any sign to duck if he had to.

"Have it your way Matt. But watch your back. If the mafia get wind of this, they will not hesitate to track you down, and try to kill you. Even thought we both know they're no match..." Mello smirked while taking a bite of his chocolate.

"Thank you Mello." Matt thank his blond friend who kept writing names down.

"Don't thank me... That's what friends are for. As you are doing for me; I'll do for you. Even if it's stupid. Like right now." Mello smiled, as he continued to kill.

1/26/2010

The raid of Takada's body guards had Matt cornered from all angles. Accusing guns pointed at the sarcastic red head. Shooting commenced. Cheering exploded. Extreme fanatics of Kira we're cheering for joy, as the man who was obviously an Anti-Kira rebel was murdered before they're very eyes. The only one suffering the meaningless death to others was Sayu who was in the crowd of disgusting Kira Worshipers.

Sayu felt numb throughout her whole body, as she fell to her knees. Uncontrollably crying. One of her friends had pulled her aside from all the cheering; as the ambulance made it's way to the red car, and the red scene...

"Another disgusting dog against Kira... Really. When will they learn?" One older paramedic said. Placing the body inside a body bag to take away to the morgue.

As soon as the cost was clear. Roger unzipped the body bag; and revealed a living, breathing Matt.

"That sure was annoying. Remind me never to go through something like that again Roger." Matt said. Cleaning up the fake blood produced by the devices he designed in his bullet pro-vest, and strap that was hidden under his hair; located on his forehead. Sure it saved him from being killed, but he was definitely injured in certain places, and not all of the blood was fake. As he sat up in pain, only to be pushed back down, and bitched at by Roger.

"I'll slap you a bit more when your up for it, but for now heal up punk! You rotten kids..." Roger yelled.

"Sorry Roger..." Matt apologized. Letting the other fake paramedic, Linda. Clean up some of his wounds.

"This girl, Sayu. She must be very special. Right?" Linda smiled as she said those words.

"She is..." Matt said, trying to obviously hide the blush that was producing on his cheeks. Making Linda point and laugh at Matt's pathetic attempt to hide his true feelings.

Eyes where cast down.

Clouds rolled in. Life sure was taking it's time. Yet again Sayu was checked on by her mother, and yet again Sayu nodded to Sachiko's question; "If she was alright?"

During the kidnap she was aware of everything. Sayu could hear the dumb mafia members speak of how Kira was among the Task Force. How it was believed to be her brother. She was surprised, but what surprised her more, we're the lies told to her, and her mother. Sayu understood thought. Lies. Lies needed to be told in order to keep... well... Order.

Sachiko heard the door, and slowly, but efficiently went to answer it. She was trying to recover from her losses, like so many others. She was always a strong woman. Who now only had her daughter to look after.

The one at the door was a red head. He was walking a fine line, but could care less as always. He had apologized for Sachiko's losses, and asked about how was Soichiro and Light Yagami like. He stated to be a friend of Sayu's, and Sachiko let the seemingly charming red head in. Offering him her answer, and a cup of tea. Sachiko called Sayu from near the stairs.

"A foreign looking friend of your's is here. He has red hair, and unusual sense of style with those goggles on. Is he an american otaku...?" Sachiko said with a bit of distaste.

Sayu began to tear up, but was well about hiding it from her mother.

"No mom. He's from England!" Sayu yelled happily as she ran down the stairs to quickly jump her visitor in a hug.

"Din't I promise you...? And now here I am. Ready to walk in each others shoes till we rot and die?" Matt said dryly.

As Sayu squeezed Matt tighter this time. Causing a very shocked Sachiko to almost drop the tray of tea, from the sudden affection she saw Sayu giving this complete stranger to her. Running quickly back to the kitchen to leave them alone; and complain to her self about the unappropriated behavior displayed in front of her.

As both kids took the opportunity to kiss without Sachiko's knowledge.

**End.**

**Hope you enjoyed your read. :) Please Review/Comment. Makes my day. ^^; Plz and TY. **

**P.S. There might be a part 2 to this. :)**


End file.
